Rose Weasley
"Lache, weine, schreie, fliege, hoffe, liebe, wünsche und lebe. Denn damit setzt du dein eigenes kleines Autogramm auf den Brief dieser Welt." ''– Rose' Lebensmotto 'Rose Weasley (geb. 21. März 2006) ist eine halbblütige Hexe, die ihren Eltern Ron und Hermine Weasley als erstes Kind geboren wurde. Sie ist die ältere Schwester von Hugo Weasley, ihrem zwei-Jahre-jüngeren Bruder. Gemeinsam lebt sie mit ihrer Familie in Godric's Hollow, wo sie auch ihre Kindheit verbrachte. Rose wird im Jahr 2017 nach Hogwarts eingeschult und wird vom Sprechenden Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt. Auf Hogwarts geht Rose eine große Freundschaft mit ihren Cousins James Potter, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley, ihrer Cousine Lucy Weasley und ihren Freunden Julian Jordan, Amelia Abbott und Chloe Kingsley ein. Biographie Kindheit Rose verbringt ihre Kindheit größten Teils in Godric's Hollow, wo ihre Eltern schon lebten, als sie geboren wurde. Ihre Eltern lassen sie sowohl auf Zauberer-, als auch auf Muggel-Art aufwachsen. So ist für Rose ein Wecker total normal, genauso wie Flohpulver. Mit ihrer ein-Jahr-älteren Cousine Lucy entwickeltet sie schnell ein gutes Verhältnis, genau wie zu ihren Cousins. Mit anderthalb Jahren bekommt sie ein kleines Brüderchen geschenkt, welches sie liebevoll mit in die Familie aufnimmt. Sie und ihr Bruder bekommen oft aus Beedles Märchen vorgelesen, sodass dieses Buch schnell zu ihren Lieblingen gehört. Stets begleiten tut sie dabei ihr Plüsch-Mondkalb Big "Biggy" Eye. Mit Sechs Jahren wird Rose von ihrer Großmutter Molly Weasley unterrichtet, welche alle ihre Enkel auf Hogwarts vorbereitet. Hilfe bekommt Molly dabei von Andromeda Tonks, der Großmutter von Teddy Lupin. Schnell lernt Rose das Lesen, für das sie eine ziemliche Begeisterung eintwickelt – besonders für Muggel-Bücher. Zu ihren Lieblingsbüchern zählen die Edelstein- und die Revenant-Trilogie, sowie Grimms Märchen – vor allem die über Prinzessinen. Als Rose den Brief von Hogwarts geschickt bekommt, zieht sie sogleich mit ihrer Familie in die Winkelgasse los, um sich alles für die Schule zu besorgen. Dort bekommt sie auch ihren schwarzen Kater Knight geschenkt. Rose wird von ihrer Mutter sofort mit allen erforderlichen Büchern für Hogwarts zugedeckt, in denen sie oft vor dem Schulbeginn blätterte. Auch erwirbt sie ihren Zauberstab bei Mr. Ollivanders Neffe und dazu ein Armband, in dem man den Stab aufbewahren konnte. 1. Schuljahr Am 1. September 2017 tritt Rose ihre Zeit in Hogwarts an. Mit ihr auch der Sohn von Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, die Tochter von Neville Longbottom und ein Mädchen, dass bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist – Chloe Kingsley. Sie alle Drei lernt Rose bereits im Hogwarts-Express kennen: mit zwei von ihnen befreundet sich sich, Scorpius Malfoy kann sie sofort nicht leiden. Als sie in Hogwarts ankommen und in ihre Häuser eingeteilt werden, kommen sowohl Amelia Abbott als auch Chloe Kingsley nach Gryffindor. Bei Rose ist der Hut sich anfangs nicht sicher, ob er Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor wählen soll, lässt sich dann aber von ihren Wünschen beeinflussen und schickt sie nach Gryffindor. Dort angekommen ziehen Rose, Amelia und Chloe sofort in den Rumtreiber-Turm zu Lucy und den Jungs, da ihre Schlafsaalgenossinnen Cécile McLaggen und Maddison Davies nicht zu ertragen sind. Aussehen Rose hat die widerspenstigen, lockigen Haare von ihrer Mutter geerbt, welche ihr bis zu den Schultern reichen. Sie haben nicht den typischen Weasley-Kupferton, sondern leuchten intensiv rot. In ihren ersten Schuljahren trägt sie einen Pony, der ihr knapp über den Augen hängt. Ihre Haare wäscht Rose am liebsten mit einem Shampoo, dass nach Kokos duftet. Meist trägt Rose ihre Haare offen oder beim Schreiben im Dutt – am Wochende flechtet sie sich zwei kleine Zöpfchen. Rose' Augen sind in einem dunklen Blaugrün gefärbt. Sie sind etwas größer und breiter als normal, weshalb Rose nie Wimperntusche benutzen muss – worüber sie sehr froh ist. Ihre Augen wirken sehr offen und strahlend. Rose' Haut hat einen warmen Rosé-Ton und ist sehr rein und weich, da Rose sie sehr gründlich pflegt. Rose hat ein schmales Gesicht mit ebenso schmalem Kinn. Ihre Wangenknochen sind leicht ausgeprägt und über ihrer Stupsnase tummeln sich einige leichte Sommersprossen. Ihre Augenbrauen sind minimal länger als normal und ihre Lippen sind relativ dünn. Zu ihrer eher kleinen Größe trägt Rose einen Kleidungsstil namens 'Trendy'. Ihre Statur neigt eher dem H oder A, trotzdem hat sie jedoch eine schöne Taille. Persönlichkeit und Charakterzüge '''Eigenschaften Gryffindor-Eigenschaften Der Sprechende Hut schickte Rose nicht umsonst in das Haus Gryffindor, bemerkte er doch ihre große Entschlossenheit und ihren Wagemut. Auch ist sie sehr beherzt, wenn sie Sachen angeht und macht kaum halbe Dinge. Sie hat einen großen Mumm, der sie oft auch mal in Schwierigkeit bringen kann, wenn sie unüberlegt handelt. Sie hat einen kleinen Hang dazu, mutwillig zu sein, und gerade Tapferkeit ist eine ihrer größten Tugenden, welche sie sogar die schwersten Zeiten oder Situationen überstehen lässt. Manchmal kann sie sogar frech, stürmisch oder widerspenstig wirken. Gute Eigenschaften Rose ist eine sehr offene und lebhafte Person. Sie ist voller Optimismus und albert gerne herum. Oft handelt sie intuitiv und stets bleibt sie begeisterungsfähig. Schnell kann sie auch emotional werden, vor allem wenn es um ihre Familie oder Freunde geht. Rose läuft sehr vorwärtsgewandt durch ihr Leben. Neugierig wie sie ist, wirft sie sich von einem Problem ins nächste, und nie verliert sie an Witzigkeit. Sie ist sehr intelligent und man kann eine Menge Kreativität in ihr finden. Weniger gute Eigenschaften Rose kann nicht sehr gut Entscheidungen fällen und oft schiebt sie unangenehme Sachen vor sich her oder weicht ihnen aus. Sie handelt öfters unüberlegt und ist leicht abzulenken. Auch hat sie das Talent, meist zu spät zu kommen. Eines ihrer größten Probleme ist es, dass sie sich schwer tut, Fehler einzusehen und an ihnen zu arbeiten. Charakterzüge Auftreten Rose tritt sehr selbstsicher auf und wird von ihren Mitmenschen als locker und offen wahrgenommen. Sie wirkt ein bisschen verplant und albern, doch immer gut gelaunt. Wünsche und Ängste Rose ist sehr darauf angewiesen, Menschen in ihrem Umfeld zu haben, gerade welche, die ihr nahe stehen; sie fürchtet sich vor Einsamkeit. Genauso kann sie nicht mit Verlust umgehen oder damit, auf etwas keinen wirklichen Einfluss zu haben. Sie hat Angst davor, verachtet zu werden. Ihr größter Wunsch ist es, etwas Weltbewegendes zu entdecken und damit die Forschung weiterzubringen. Macken und Ticks Da Rose es hasst, auf Sachen keinen Einfluss zu haben, ist sie eine dieser Personen, die mit Film- oder Buchfiguren spricht. Ähnlichkeit dazu hat ihr festgelegter Mahlzeitenplan. Auch hat sie eine Vorliebe dafür, Menschen Geschenke zu machen, da sie es liebt, wenn die Beschenkten sich freuen. Auch das Geschenke-suchen bereitet ihr viel Freude. Desweiteren sammelt sie mit Begeisterung Teesorten und Badezusätze, welche sie auch genauso gerne benutzt – oder verschenkt. Einstellungen Zur Schule Rose findet die Schule eigentlich ganz in Ordnung; sie beschwert sich nicht. Sie weiß, dass es wichtig für ihre Zukunft ist. Ihre Noten verteilen sie meist gut auf O's und E's, ganz selten ist mal ein A dabei. Zu den Fächern * Bestes Fach: Alte Runen * Schlechtestes Fach: Zaubertränke * Lieblingsfach: Alte Runen * Hassfach: Zaubertränke Zu den Lehrern * Lieblingslehrer: Professor Morgan, Lehrerin für Alte Runen * Hasslehrer: Professor Natura, Lehrer für Zaubertänke Zu bestimmten Orten * Lieblingsort: Uhrenturmhof * Hassort: Hängebrücke – da sie auf Rose einen instabilen eindruck macht Zum Sport Rose nimmt selber am Cheerleader-Training teil, welches ihr sehr wichtig ist. Körperliche Fitness steht bei ihr mit an den obersten Stellen. Beim Quidditch ist sie ein begeisterter Fan ohne Hemmungen: sie schminkt sich, brüllt, feuert an und setzt alles dafür, dass Gryffindor auch gewinnt. Vorlieben und Abneigungen Vorlieben * Lieblingsfarbe: Ultramarinblau Vor allem liebt Rose es, Tees zu trinken, zuzubereiten oder zu sammeln – einfach nur zu genießen. Ebenso ist es mit dem Baden ''oder Lesen. Desweiteren liebt sie ihren Kater Knight über alles und liest ihm jeden Wunsch aus den Augen. Auch verbringt sie von Herzen gerne Zeit mit ihren Freunden – ob nun Mädelsabende oder Shoppen mit den Mädchen, Filmabende mit allen, Streiche-planen oder Hogwarts-unsicher-machen, solange sie es mit ihren Freunden tut, ist sie überglücklich. Eine weitere, ihr aber etwas peinliche Vorliebe von ihr bezieht sich auf die Disney-Princess-Filme. Abneigungen Eine große Abneigung hegt Rose vor allem gegen Slytherins – Vorurteile hin oder her; der Charakter bleibt. Auch mag sie es überhaupt nicht, in der Nähe von sogenannten "Schlampen" oder "Mega-Tussis" zu sein. Generell sind ihr Menschen, die künstlich sind, zuwider. Clowns findet sie einfach nur gruselig und möchte ihnen am liebsten nie begegnen. Was Rose auch überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann, sind egoistische Menschen, die nur an sich selbst denken. Vor allem, wenn sie dies auf Kosten anderer tun. Im Bezug auf Essen Vorlieben: Lakritze Abneigungen: Chilli, Spagetti, Muffins, Leitungswasser, ''Pizza Magische Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten Rose ist generell in keinem ihrer Schulfächer schlecht, liegt ihr Zensurenspiegel doch im Bereich von 'Ohnegleichen' und 'Erwartung übertroffen'. Auch hat Rose noch andere Fertigkeiten, die ihr und ihren Freunden oft sehr nützlich sind: * Lügen: Rose hat ein gewisses Talent dafür, zu schauspielern. Außerdem hat sie kein Problem damit, für ihre Freunde zu lügen. So hilft sie ihnen oft aus der Patsche, wenn sie es selbst nicht mehr können. Auch hilft ihr hier ihr 'Streber'-Status weiter, da kein Lehrer sie mit so etwas in Verbindung bringen würde. * Aufmerksamkeit: Auch kann Rose sehr aufmerksam sein, wenn sie sich darauf konzentriert. Sie eignet sich also perfekt dafür, Schmiere zu stehen. Sollte sie dabei erwischt werden hat sie keine Probleme damit, sich da herauszuwinden. * Taktik: Rose hat das Taktik- und Strategik-Gefühl ihres Vaters geerbt. Der Einzige, der ihr beim Schachspielen das Wasser reichen kann, ist Louis, und Partien gegen ihn ziehen sich oft in die Ewigkeit hin. Durch diese Fähigkeit ist sie sehr qualifiziert dafür, vom Rumtreiber-Turm aus Befehle zu erteilen, beziehungsweise die ganze Mission zu überwachen und Komplikationen zu vermeiden. Habseligkeiten * Zauberstab: Rose' Zauberstab besteht aus dem Holz eines Haselnussbaumes. Sie erwirbt ihn Juli 2017 in der Winkelgasse. Zusammen mit ihm kauft sie sich ein unauffälliges Armband, an dem man den Stab befestigen kann. Das Zauberstabkästchen behält sie trotzdem, da es kunstvoll berarbeitet und sehr nützlich bei etwas weiteren Reisen ist. Der Kern des Stabes besteht aus der Faser eines Drachenherzes und der Stab ist 11,5 Zoll lang. Er lässt sich nur schwer biegen. Der Stab ist in einem sehr hellen Braun gefärbt und überall auf ihm breitet sich ein filligranes Muster aus. Dies steht einerseits für die Vielfältigkeit von Rose' Charakter, andererseits aber auch dafür, dass sie, wenn sie sich nicht konzentriert, leicht ablenkbar ist. Wenn ihr langweilig ist, verfolgt Rose oft das Muster mit ihren Augen oder Fingern. * Knight: Knight ist ihr schwarzer Kater, den sie zusammen mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Winkelgasse erwirbt. Rose wählte ihn zwischen all den anderen Katzen in der Magischen Menagerie, da sie seine silbernen Augen äußerst faszinierend fand und weil er, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Tieren, sich überhaupt nicht bemühte, ihr zu gefallen. Wegen Knight besitz Rose außerdem noch eine Katzenfutterschüssel. * Kleidung: So wie es in der Zaubererwelt mittlerweile üblich ist, trägt Rose in ihrer Freizeit Muggel-Kleidung. Meist ist diese in Blautönen gefärbt. Rose zieht sich sehr modisch an und im Laufe der Jahre entwickelt sie sich zu einem Mädchen, was dem Kleidungsstil 'Trendy' folgt. Für festliche Angelegenheiten zieht Rose meist Kleider an, die sowohl in der Muggel-, als auch in der Zaubererwelt als schick gelten würden. Desweiteren besitz sie ihre Hogwartsschuluniform und Winterumhang, sowie die Gryffindor-Assessoires und Zaubererhut. * Schultasche: Rose' Schultasche ist eine grünbräunliche Collegetasche zum Umhängen. Sie ist sehr gut und übersichtlich: ein großes Fach für Pergamentheftchen, eines für den Zauberstab (welches Rose aber nicht benutzt; sie hat ja das Armband), eine Vordertasche und ein Hohlraum in der Mitte für zum Beispiel Federnäppchen und Tintenfässer. * Bücher: Zum einen besitzt Rose alle erforderlichen Schulbücher, in denen sie gerne auch mal blättert, zum anderen nimmt sie auch stets ihre Liebligsbücher mit auf Reisen: Beedles Märchen, die Edelstein-Trilogie, die Revenant-Trilogie und Grimms Märchen. Es ist unschwer zu erkennen, dass Rose Vorliebe im romantischen Bereich liegt – sowohl im Sinne der Liebe, als auch im Sinne des Geheimnisvollen und Märchenhaften. * Biggy: Big Eye ist das Plüsch-Mondkalb von Rose, welches sie mit einem Jahr geschenkt bekommt. Biggy ist immer dabei, wenn sie irgendwo anders übernachtet, denn sie hängt sehr an ihm und er ist für sie immer ein Zeichen der Geborgenheit, da er so schön nach Zuhause riecht und diesen Geruch auch nie verliert. * Wecker: Zu Rose' Besitz gehört auch ein magischer Wecker. Rose bekam ihn zu ihrem zehnten Geburtstag geschenkt und nannte ihn Mr Time. Mr Time funktioniert ähnlich wie die Spiegel im Tropfenden Kessel: man kann mit ihm reden. Abends, wenn Rose schlafen geht, kann sie ihm sagen, wann sie gerne geweckt werden möchte. Am Morgen weckt er sie dann mit einem passenden Spruch oder er singt ein Lied, je nachdem wie Rose gerade drauf ist oder was sie geträumt hat. Mr Times Außenhülle ist rot und hat als Ziffernblatt ein pausbäckiges Mondgesicht. Wenn Rose sich nicht wecken lässt, ist er oft empört, doch da er mit seinen kurzen Ärmchen und Beinchen nicht auf ihr Bett springen kann, fängt er meist nur an zu schimpfen. So lange, bis Rose aufwacht und ihm hoch und heilig verspricht, nicht wieder einzuschlafen. Sonst ist Mr Time aber ein sehr netter Geselle: oft kann Rose sogar mit ihm über ihre Probleme sprechen und er muntert sie wieder auf. * Schlüsselbund: An Rose' Schlüsselbund hängen wahrscheinlich mehr Anhänger als Schlüssel: ein kleiner Nimbus 2000, eine silberne Eule, eine goldene Uhr und ein metallenes, aufgeklapptes Buch. In der ersten Klasse hängt sie noch einen Stoff-Löwen mit dazu. Die Schlüssel, die an diesem Bund hängen, sind einmal der Haustürschlüssel für ihr Zuhause und ihr extra angefertigter Zimmerschlüssel für den Fuchsbau. Sonst gibt es nur noch einen alten, bronzenen Schlüssel, von dem sie niemanden erzählt, wofür er ist. * Geheime Truhe: In ihrem Zimmer in Godric's Hollow hat Rose ein kleines Kästchen liegen, in dem sie alle ihre Geheimnisse sammelt. Der alte Schlüssel an ihrem Schlüsselbund ist der einzige, der diese Truhe öffnen kann. In der Truhe liegen Bilder von Jungs, in die sie mal verliebt war. Notizen zu dem Krieg, über den ihre Eltern nie reden. Und Zeichnungen oder Schriften über ihre Träume. * Geldbeutel: In dem kleinen Geldbeutel sammelt Rose ihr Geld. Er ist klein und braun und man kann ihn mit einer Schnalle wie einen Rucksack verschließen. Auf dem Beutel liegt ein unaufspürsamer Ausdehnugszauber und ein Zauber, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass zu jedem ersten des Monats zwei Galleonen in dem Beutel auftauchen. Dies entspricht dem monatliche Taschengeld für Rose (umgerechnet circa 10,60 Euro). * Unterrichtsmaterial: ** ein Pergamentheft pro Fach ** zwei Federn und ein Kohlestift (inklusive Radiergummiersatz) ** Waage ** Teleskop ** Zaubertrankset ** Drachenhauthandschuhe ** Phiolen ** Zaubertrankkessel Beziehungen Hermine Weasley Hermine Weasley ist die Mutter von Rose. Die beiden haben ein enges Verhältnis zueinadner, sind sie sich doch sehr ähnlich. Von Hermine hat Rose ihre Ravenclaw-Seite, über die auch der Sprechende Hut nachdenkt. Rose ist jedoch nicht ganz so Bücher-verliebt wie ihre Mutter. Rose kann sich immer an ihre Mutter wenden und auf sie zählen, denn Hermine erkennt die Reife von Rose und weiß mit ihr umzugehen. Sie erzieht ihre Kinder recht streng, aber trotz allem herzlich und gerecht. Das einzige, das zwischen den beiden stehen könnte, wäre, dass Hermine mit ihrer Tochter nie über den Krieg redet. Alle Informationen hat Rose nur von ihrer Großmutter Molly, ihrer Großtante Andromeda oder Teddy Lupin. * Ebene: Immer und überall da Ron Weasley Zu ihrem Vater hat Rose ein sehr liebevolles Verhältnis – ihr Daddy ist für sie der Beste. Von ihm hat sie ihr schauspielerisches Talent und ihr taktisches Denkvermögen. Ihr Vater will immer nur das Beste für sie und dass es ihr gut geht. Er kümmert sich gut um seine Tochter, ist immer für sie da, um sie zu beschützen, und würde alles für sie tun. Das Einzige, das Rose wirklich stört, ist dass er beim Thema Krieg immer ausweicht. Und dass er alle Jungs in ihrem Umfeld als potenziell gefährlich einstuft und dementsprechend misstrauisch ist. * Ebene: Liebster Daddy von allen Hugo Weasley Zu ihrem Bruder Hugo hat Rose eine sehr spaßige Beziehung. Sie ziehen sich gegenseitig auf und zeigen damit eingentlich nur, wie lieb sie sich haben. Sie würden jeweils für den Anderen sogar die Familie oder Freunde anlügen, denn ihre geschwisterliche Beziehung ist ihen sehr wichtig. * Ebene: Aller bester Bruder der Welt Lucy Weasley Lucy ist definitv Rose' Lieblingscousine. Die beiden verstehen sich seit Rose denken kann gut und sind beste Freundinnen, auch wenn sie in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr verschieden sind. Rose passt auf, dass Lucy in ihrer Mütterlichkeit nicht übertreibt, und Lucy passt auf, dass Rose nichts passiert und sie sich nicht in allzu große Schwierigkeiten bringt. Über alles reden die beiden zwar nicht, doch genau das schätzen sie so wert. Sie wissen ja, der andere würde kommen, wenn er es braucht, deswegen drängen sie sich nicht gegenseitig auf. Und irgendwann redet man ja doch darüber. * Ebene: Beste Freundin Chloe Kingsley Oft versteht Rose Chloe nicht. Zum Beispiel wenn sie sich verstellt, um stark zu wirken. Doch genauso hat sie Achtung vor ihr, da Chloe so oft einen kühlen Kopf behält und alles logisch betrachten kann. Aber das ist es nicht, was ihre Freundschaft ausmacht. Es sind die Momente, wenn Chloe wieder auftaut, welche von Jahr zu Jahr mehr werden. Und in diesem Momenten liebt Rose Chloe genauso sehr wie ihre anderen Freunde – lacht mit ihr, albert rum, was man halt so mit Freundinnen tut. Es ist ihr sehr wichtig, dass Chloe so locker ist, deswegen verbringt sie so viel Zeit mit ihr. Und sonst genießt sie es auch, wenn Chloe so in sich gekehrt ist, denn auch Rose mag diese ruhige Stimmung mal haben. Mit Chloe kann sie super über alles reden und diskutieren, egal ob das Thema ernst, traurig oder lustig ist. * Ebene: Beste Freundin Amelia Abbot Amelia ist für Rose wie ein offenes Buch. Rose kann förmlich in ihren Augen lesen. Sie liebt es, in Amelias Nähe zu sein, da so eine offene und ausgelassene Persönlichkeit einfach nur gut tut. Man kann mit ihr albern wie mit niemand anderem. Und auch wenn Rose es nicht so gerne tut, lästert sie doch irgendwie gerne mit Amelia. Nur selten wird Amelia mal anstrengend, sie ist eher sowas wie ein Stimmung-aufrecht-Halter. Und Rose weiß, dass Amelia immer da sein wird und Rücksicht nehmen kann, sie in den Arm nehmen und ihre Tränen trösten kann. * Ebene: Beste Freundin James Potter James ist für Rose ein ständiger Begleiter, den man einfach nur lieb haben kann und sofort vermisst, wenn er mal nicht da ist. Er bringt sie zum Lachen und lockert mit seinen Späßen immer die Stimmung auf. Außerdem ist er für sie wie ein großer Bruder, mit dem man vielleicht nicht über alles reden kann, aber genau das zeichnet diese Beziehung aus. Doch wenn es Rose mal richtig schlecht geht, dann ist James für sie da. Vielleicht nicht richtig da, aber er tut alles dafür, dass es ihr wieder gut geht. * Ebene: Umarmung Fred Weasley Mit Fred hat Rose am wenigsten von ihren Freuden zu tun. Was nicht heißt, dass sie ihn nicht mag. Natürlich schätzt sie ihn sehr wert. Und wer ist es, der sie mit seiner lieben und charmanten Art zum Lächeln bringt? Wer ist es, der sie mit seiner durchgeknallten Art zum lauten Lachen bringt? Es ist Fred, wenn auch nicht bewusst. Es ist diese unausgesprochene Art Freundschaft, die die beiden hegen. Sie wissen einfach, dass sie, egal in welcher Situation, aufeinander zählen können. Wissen, dass der andere sich mit Herz und Feuer für sie einsetzen würde. * Ebene: Da-sein Louis Weasley Louis ist einfach nur eine liebe Persönlichkeit. Rose unterhält sich gern mit ihm – man kann mit ihm wunderbar über ganz normale Sachen reden. Man kann mit ihm darüber schmunzeln, lächeln und sich natürlich auch auskotzen. Louis hat fast immer ein paar gute Worte parat, und seine fröhliche, offene und beruhigende Art ist wie Balsam für eine wütende Seele. * Ebene: Schnattern Julian Jordan Julian ist für Rose ein Typ, mit dem sie sich immer irgendwo hinsetzen oder sonst wie Zeit verbringen kann. Er ist ein wunderbarer Zuhörer, im richtigen Moment ernst, im richtigen Moment lustig. Sie liebt es einfach nur, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Und, anders als bei den anderen Jungs, sie kann mit ihm wirklich über alles reden. Er kränkt sie nie, beleidigt sie nie, sondern nimmt sie immer in Schutz. Und auch sie hört ihm gerne zu. Denn auch er kann mit ihr über alles reden, und auch sie kann im richtigen Moment richtig reagieren. * Ebene: Umarmung und Wangenkuss